


Looking Glass

by SaltinesAndPeanutButter



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:00:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23886349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaltinesAndPeanutButter/pseuds/SaltinesAndPeanutButter
Summary: Take a peek into the looking glass, but you may not like what you find.A rewrite of the Vriska-Vrissy meeting scene.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Looking Glass

**Author's Note:**

> The girls are fightingggggggg

Vriska turned and looked at Vriska. "So, a8out there 8eing two of us."

"What a8out it?"

"I need to 8e Vriska. You can pick some other name."

"No, don't think I will."

"What?"

"You heard me."

(Vriska)'s face turned blue with anger. She stood to her feet, the old, ratty red sneakers feet away from Vriska's new and immaculately clean kicks.

She kicked Gamzee's head as hard as she could. His head lifted off the ground for a moment, before descending with a _thump_. She let out an incomprehensible scream.

"You know what," (Vriska) began, noticing the smugness painted on Vriska's face. "You're pathetic. Just pathetic. I h8 even looking at your stupid ugly face!!!!!!!!"

Vriska begins to stand up, and (Vriska) steps towards her, ending up right in her face. She points her finger at her, sticking the pad of her pointer finger right in between Vriska's eyes, which seemed to silently taunt _"I'm the ugly one?"_

"Why would I ever want to work with a wimp like you? I can 8ury this gogdamn 8ody 8y myself!!!!!!!!" (Vriska) yells. She pushes Vriska to the ground. "I h8ed this guy since the fucking 8eginning. Did you know him when he was 6? And he hasn't ch8nged! So fuck right off!!!!!!!!"

"What the fuck is wrong with you????????" Vriska asks from the dirt and grass, flicking a pebble off the side of her shirt.

"Nothing, 8itch."

"I don't know why my moms loved a psycho 8itch like you so damn much!!!!!!!! Growing up it was always (Vriska) this and (Vriska) that. I never escaped your shadow!!!!!!!!"

(Vriska) pulled Vriska up by her collar. "I h8 you. You're nothing!!!!!!!! You think you had it 8ad???????? Try having my lusus for a single fucking day!!!!!!!!"

Vriska pushed (Vriska) away from her, and dusted off her clothes. The idea that Vriska might have dirt under her crisp, freshly manicured nails gave (Vriska) a taste of schadenfreude the likes of which she hadn't known since Alternia.

"See? That's fucking why, you a8solute idiot. Worried a8out your clothes. Haha! Man, it must 8e nice to have the comfort to worry a8out your fucking _clothes_ , of all things!!!!!!!!" (Vriska) cackled, and continued cackling, and cackled so hard her throat dried out and she coughed for a good few seconds, long enough for Vriska to retort back.

"Shut up. Just 8ecause you've got a stick up your ass you don't have to take it out on me, y'know."

"Whatever! You're just afraid of a fight 8ecause you're a wimp. You were raised 8y a human and I'm sure fussyfangs coddled you for your whole life! No wonder you're so pathetic," said (Vriska), whose voice was now noticeably hoarse.

"Yeah, and your mom did an _amazing_ jo8," said Vriska, rolling her eyes.

"Newsflash, I raised myself, 8itch! I learned maturity from killing kids to feed to my lusus, and you're worried that your poor little skirt might get some dirt on it! Ha! You're the poster child of why this society has failed!

"Projection much? You wish you had what I have. You look like you haven't ran a hair8rush through your hair in years!"

"Don't even start!!!!!!!! I'm projecting? Please! You want what I have. You want to 8e half as 8adass as me. I could 8low in your direction and you would collapse. You're no 8etter than Tavros!!!!!!!! Fucking Tavros!!!!!!!!! I h8ed that guy!!!!!!!! Just like I h8 you!!!!!!!!" (Vriska's) head was starting to _thump_ with a powerful headache, the drumbeat between her ears continuing with frantic fervor that seemed to indicate a pain that would last forever. The drumbeat in her chest was just as frantic.

"Just shut up, you narcissistic 8itch. All you've done is 8rag a8out how awesome you are. Why don't you just can it???????? All you're doing is showing off how insecure you are!"

"Why don't you just get out??????? This is _my_ world that _I_ helped cre8 with _my_ friends," lectured (Vriska), who had tangled both her hands in her hair, hoping to soften to maddening drumbeat.

"I was 8orn here, 8itch," Vriska snapped, cocking her hips.

(Vriska) crouched down, staring into the grass, then briefly glimpsing at her shoes before squinting her eyes shut as hard as she could.

"I don't c8re!!!!!!!! Just g8t out!!!!!!!!"

_"G8t out!!!!!!!!"_

_"G8t out!!!!!!!!"_

_"G8t out!!!!!!!!"_

_"G8t out!!!!!!!!"_

_"G8t out!!!!!!!!"_

_"G8t out!!!!!!!!"_

_"G8t out!!!!!!!!"_

_"G8t out!!!!!!!!"_


End file.
